


Spin the bottle

by hope_to_last



Category: Kasabian, Muse
Genre: Games, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_to_last/pseuds/hope_to_last
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muse and Kasabian meet at a festival. To pass the time they play "spin the bottle" at the backstage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the bottle

It wasn’t a nice, comfortable room, no. The walls were painted in a dull greyish green colour, giving a cold atmosphere despite the couple of plush, black couches that were occupying the mostly empty space. The only other piece of furniture was a short table littered with all kind of beverages in form of cans.

 

There was someone on the far end of one of those leather sofas. Ian Matthews sat very stiff, looking completely lost in his own world and absentmindedly using his fingers as drumsticks on his knees. The other person in the room was his band mate, Chris Edwards, who was was randomly pacing around the room, bored out of his mind and currently trying to count how many different cans were placed on the table.

 

“Shit, Ian, can you stop doing that?” Chris finally snapped “It’s grating on my nerves!”

“Uh? Sorry,” the drummer said slightly startled “I didn’t notice I was doing that.”

 

With that, the peace was restored and everyone returned to their respective activities, if you can call them that. Well, it lasted until someone began tapping his foot against the floor. Chris gave out a quiet groan of resignation. In that moment, the door opened and Tom and Serge entered in the room, almost jumping with excitement. Apparently they have come to report some news after going on a surveillance mission.

“Man, it’s incredible! There are so many people and they’re shouting for us as well as for them!” Tom rambled enthusiastically.

“Yeah, if the technicians don’t fix the sound problem quickly I’m sure they’ll began rioting” Serge added, looking definitely more more calmer than Tom. Ian paled a little at that, trying to process the information. “Anyways… hey, what’s that fucking noise?” Serge finally noticed.

“It’s Ian,” Chris promptly informed “I think he’s slightly anxious.” It was very clear that the word ’slightly’ here actually meant the exact opposite. Tom laughed loudly.

“Is that true? It’s not like it’s the first time we play in front of such a big audience, you know?”

“Yes, I know that,” poor, cornered Ian tried to defend his point of view “it’s just that this is the first gig of the tour and…”

He never got to end that sentence because a loud bang on the door made them all jump. “Maybe they are finally rioting…” Serge mumbled to himself, but loudly enough for the rest of the group to hear. When the door opened a small group of people came in. No, they noticed with relief, it wasn’t any angry fan who was tired of waiting. It was just part of the other group who were going to play later.

 

“How’s the waiting time going?” Matt said in guise of a greeting, as quickly as ever. The members of Kasabian stood there for a moment, in the middle of the room, too puzzled to answer yet.

“Are you ready? I’ve heard you guys will go out in about ten minutes, fifteen at top.” Dominic said noticing they were a little out of touch with reality.

“Huh, yeah, everything’s fine.” Tom was the first one who managed to open his mouth “But Ian here is a little scared.” That earned him an angry glare from said drummer and a general smile from the rest of the group.

“The truth is that fixing that fucking sound problem is taking a lot of time…” the frontman admitted.

“Well, don’t worry; we have the perfect cure to make you forget about the angry mob out there and those bloody problems!” Dom cheerfully announced “It’s just a little tradition we have.”

At this point, Matt looked at his bandmate like he had suddenly sprouted two heads or an extra arm. “Do we?” he asked him, trying to conceal his surprise.

“Yeah, sure thing.” Dom assured dismissing the topic “All we need is…”

 

“… yes, I’ll be there, dear. Bye, love.” Chris Wolstenholme said on his phone while entering the now crowded room. He was holding a bottle of beer in one hand, and used the other to close his mobile.

“You!” Dominic shouted “Just the man we needed!”

“Me?” Chris questioned and looked around, just in case it wasn’t him that was the one who was needed at the moment. “What’s the matter?”

“I can’t believe you forgot about our tradition!” Matt sighed dramatically, taking the piss out of his confused friend, perfectly knowing the reaction he would get.

“Tradition? What the hell are you talking about, Bells?” Chris asked, brows knitted in concentration, trying to decipher the meaning behind such statement.

“It doesn’t matter,” Dom replied “just give me that bottle.”

“Get your own beer if you want one.” Chris grumbled.

“I just want the bottle, not your precious beer.”

“C’mon Chris, just finish the beer and give him the damn bottle.” Matt helped Dom. “After all, it’s not like you usually need any encouragement to finish a drink.”

 

After a second of pondering Chris shrugged and gulped down the remaining content of his beer, and handed the now empty bottle to his friend. Dom held the coveted item in his hand, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

“Alright, now everyone sit down in a circle!” he commanded, sitting himself first and positioning the glass object in front of him.

“Are we gonna play spin the bottle?” Serge asked incredulously, enlightened by the sudden command and the suspicious item.

“Why not?” Tom wondered sitting down. Matt and Chris followed his example, both used to Dom’s bizarre ideas and games. Not that they were also guilty of the conception of some bizarre games too, and at least this time the game seemed very harmless. The rest sat down too, finally deeming that it was a good way as any other to pass the time.

“Remember, the only rule is: give proper kisses, you’re not smooching your grandmother!” Dom warned everyone.

“Since the idea was yours, you go first.” Matt decided.

 

Dom was more than fine with that, he wasn’t one to chicken out. So he spun the bottle, almost holding his breath as he watched it go around and around and around… until it stopped pointing at Matt.

Dom, being as cheeky as ever, promptly got closer to his friend, clasped his arms around Matt’s neck and kissed him on the lips. He wasn’t really surprised when he felt Matt’s arms wrapping around his waist, holding him closer.

“Easy one.” Dom smiled as he went back to his place.

 

“Alright, here I go!” Matt cheerfully announced, spinning the bottle with such force he nearly made it go tumbling out of the circle. The bottle revolved for a while before pointing at Tom, who looked surprised.

Matt was glad at least he didn’t have to stand on his tiptoes to kiss him; so very resolutedly, he put his hands on the other singer’s shoulders and kissed him. Matt did not expect Tom’s lips to be that soft.

Now it was Tom’s turn to spin the bottle. This time, it stopped in front of his bassist, Chris. “C’mere, man!” Tom said, giving him a noisy peck on the lips.

 

Chris smiled nervously as he spun the bottle, which this time stopped at the other Chris in the room.

“Ha, both Chris have to kiss!” Tom chuckled at such oddity.

“That’s what I call destiny,” Matt joked along “or maybe a conspiracy.” Wolstenholme rolled his eyes at such clichés as he was kissed by the other Chris.

 

“Very funny, guys,” Chris commented as the bottle went spinning. Matt laughed and boasted something along the lines that they deserved an award for their originality. The bottle finally gave him his partner, it was Serge.

Even when it wasn’t a forceful kiss, with Chris gently grabbing Serge by the shoulder, the fact that both men had stubbles made it a little rough.

 

“Well, let’s see…” Serge said, watching the bottle spin until it finally pointed at Tom. He gleefully approached Tom, who tugged him down by his colourful scarf. Serge complied and leant forward, cupping Tom’s cheek with his hand and closing the space between their lips. When they parted at last, both were grinning like teenage girls and pretty much unaware of the amused smiles they had caused all around the room.

 

“Oh fuck, it’s my turn again?” Tom realised when he came back to the reality. However, he never had a chance to spin the bottle, for someone knocked on the door.

“Guys, you ready? The time has come!” some roadie announced them through the door.

“I guess the game ends here.” Tom declared “We’re going to blow their fucking minds out there, good luck with going onstage after we’re finished with them.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Matt replied. “Just don’t let the crowd eat you alive. They look hungry and carnivorous.”

“Bells, they’re just people, not aliens.” Dom clarified. “I think he meant to wish yu guys good luck.”

“We’ll have fun, I’m sure of it. After the gig, we’ll be in the nearest pub, so if you want to have a drink after playing…” Serge hinted before they ran to the stage.

 

“What do you think of them?” Chris asked to his two band mates once they were alone.

“They seem like nice guys, I’m surely going for a drink with them” Matt answered.

“I don’t think this will be a boring tour…” Dominic mused. “Just wait till they see me as Spiderman and Chris as Captain America!”

“I will need more beer before that happens” Chris grunted, and with that he was out of the room.

 

 

FIN


End file.
